nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Click
Click, stylized as CLICK, is the first opening theme of the Nisekoi anime series and performed by ClariS. The lyrics, composition and arrangement are by Livetune member Kz (pronounced "K-Zet"). The opening serves as an ending theme in the first episode of the Nisekoi anime series, and becomes the opening theme until episode 14. From episode 15 onwards it is replaced by Step as the opening theme. The song is available on the Japanese iTunes for only 250 yen. An instrumental version is also available on the Japanese iTunes for the same price. Summary Animation version A paper plane is seen flying through the landscape from ten years ago, which shows the young Raku Ichijō. 10 years later, Raku wakes up being in shock showing that he might get late to school as he is seen running through town. Raku jumps of the staircase followed by some cut scene's shown of Chitoge. Raku is seen laying on the ground, he stands up and meets his friends/classmates: Shū Maiko, Kosaki Onodera, and Ruri Miyamoto. This group is then shown to be travelling to school, followed by two scenes of Seishirō Tsugumi and Marika Tachibana in coloured silhouttes. Later, Chitoge is seen walking, followed by the appearance of Kosaki and Ruri. Raku is then seen, being mad about something, afterwards the scene moves on to Shū. The scene then shows Raku, Shū, Kosaki, and Ruri arriving at school and the song ends after the paper plane is shown flying through the sky. Full version The official video clip of the song doesn't show any characters of the Nisekoi cast, they give more a view of what the series is related to. There were only various items shown in the clip which showed a building, clothes and other items with relation to the series. Appearances * Raku Ichijō * Ryū * Raku's father * Chitoge Kirisaki * Shū Maiko * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Seishirō Tsugumi - Silhouette (eps. 1-7) / Normal (eps. 7-15) * Marika Tachibana - Silhouette (eps. 1-14) / Normal (eps. 14 & 15) Lyrics Television version Full version Trivia * The title "Click" can come from clicking around with the computer mouse. At the beginning of the video it is shown that they clicked on a bar. * The song appeared on three editions: ** The limited edition, which comes included with the CD and DVD. Cost of the limited edition is 1575 yen (US: $15.38; EU: 11,28). ** The limited pressing shows Kosaki Onodera and Chitoge Kirisaki on the cover. The cost of the limited pressing is 1300 yen (US: $12.70; EU: 9,31). ** The regular CD. The cost of the regular CD is 1223 yen (US: $11.95; EU: 8,76). * The limited edition cover and the regular cover are both the same. The only difference is that there is a spoon on the limited cover of the album. * Although Seishirō Tsugumi and Marika Tachibana are shown in silhouettes, their hair accessories (ribbon and flower accessory; respectively) are shown very clearly. Other * "Click" on iTunes Japan